Falling For You Redo
by BeaTVLover
Summary: An author, auslly4ever, wrote a story, Falling For You and this is a redo of chapter 5. When Austin comes home and sees what Ally is wearing, things get a little steamy.


Austin's POV

I walked into my house, starving and tired from the day I just had. Actually more like dragged myself.

"MAN! I AM SO TIRED. AND HUNGRY! MAN IT'S GONNA TAKE TIME TO DELIVER!" I whined to Ally. I hen realized the lights were out, but there was little light in the kitchen, like candles. And since I heard her laugh come from that way when I whined I went to the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen my eyes were about to pop out of my sockets. Ally was sitting at the table looking amazingly sexy, in a black hot nightgown, with pasta and steak on the table.

"You like?" she asked.

"I love! Wait, where's Aria?" I screamed then asked.

"I put her to bed. So she's upstairs safely sleeping." Ally answered. Okay then I think I know what I'm going to have for desert. "Well since you got dinner and Aria's alright I guess I'll go." Ally said walking out of the kitchen. Before she got out though, I grabbed her up behind and threw her on the couch on her back, and I sat on top of her.

"I don't think I want you to leave." I told her. "Especially in that night gown. Where did that come from?"

"I had it in my car when I sleep over Trish's. I spilled a bunch of crap on me when I was making dinner; after I went to my car and got it. Why do you have problem with it?" she asked like a smartass.

"Yes, for your information, I do." I answered with the same voice she just had.

"And what's that?" she whispered oh so sexy. I smiled a huge sexy smile, and whispered into her ear, "It's too sexy. It would look perfect on the fall." I bit her ear lightly as se gasped and I took my chance to swipe her nightgown off while she was distracted. Ally reached for my sweatpants and I stopped her hands.

"Hey, I'm a gentleman. In my house it's always guest first Honey." I smirked. She pouted at that making me giggle. I reached and undid her bra and as I took it off her chest, she put her hands to cover her breast.

"Awe. Come on Ally. You know you're beautiful. Why are you covering yourself?" I asked her kissing her neck gently.

"Because. Last time this happened I got pregnant, beat, my baby died, and my husband left me. I don't know if I can do this. I'm sorry Austin. I like you, but Dallas really screwed me up." She answered still covering herself. I felt so much love towards her and that son of a bitch made it so she can't trust a person to do so. But then she put her arms down and kissed me with so much love, like SHE never did. I kissed back with the same amount of love and passion as she was. Then I asked,

"What was that turn around?" laughing softly as I saw her smile.

"Well, I guess I can read you like a book. I feel bad about how I can't trust after him, but when I saw the love in you eyes, I knew I could trust you. Just don't ever break my heart baby. Ever." She laughed and quickly pulled her own panties off then grabbed my sweatpants again. I let her pull them down this time and she pulled them off so quick and easy along with my boxers, I didn't even know what was happening.

"Baby, slow down. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I kissed her sweetly and we made out for 5 more minutes, then it was time for the real thing. I put my "friend" over her's and gently pushed in. she nodded and I knew I could move. I pushed in and out of her for 3 minutes and I knew she was close and I was too. It was amazing. Usually I do t fast and hard, but I can't even think of doing that with Ally. She's so sweet and gentle; I can't even do her without not wanting to hurt her, so I hope she knows I'm never leaving. Ever.

We did 2 more rounds when we finally quit and decided to go to sleep. In the morning I woke up with a beautiful naked angel in my arms. Did I mention she was naked? What? I'm a guy and unless you've seen her, you would never understand. She stirred and turned away from me, so I started giving her a back massage. She tensed up and I knew she was having a nightmare. I ran to the other side of the bed to see her smiling with her eyes open.

"Why'd you tense up?" I asked and she just giggled.

"I didn't know what you were doing and then when I got it, you got and ran over here. I think you got a little excited though." She motioned to my hard cock and I grabbed a pillow to put it over and when she pulled the blanket up more so I couldn't even see the crack of her breast, I pouted even more, if possibly.

"That's it. Come here pumpkin. You got me excited, you're helping me. I jumped on her and then heard Aria cry. "You stay here and don't move. I'll be back." I said throwing on a pair of boxers. Oh the fun when I get back.

**Hi. I know I haven't been around, but I'm going to try. I did get permission to do this from the author and this was from chapter 5 (called chapter 4). If anyone has requests, I'll do them. Doesn't matter if it's a fanfiction or the actually show. And if you want me to write an actual story 100% mine, then tell me. i hope you guys liked the story. It was my first rated M so go easy on that. **

**For the story go to fanfiction like you normally would with /s/9096331/5/Falling-for-you **

**Also, tell me if you want me to add another chapter in Ally's POV.**

**I'm sorry. I know you can't copy and paste. It's also on my favorites list on my profile. Have a great day! And Review. **

**(Do you guys think i should do a fanfiction on The Fosters for Callie and Brandon?)**


End file.
